Accidents
by DracoSheikahCharaJutsu
Summary: Sheik accidently pinned Link to the wall with his Kunai and starts to nurse the Hero's wounds as Love begins to blossum. Shink Slash Sheik is a boy T- For Mild Kissing .


Sheik was worried. Well worried… might be a little of an understatement.

The Hero had left almost an hour ago, promising to return it 30 minutes. There had been some shouts in the Koiri forest and Link (being the noble Hero) decided to let Sheik sleep while he went and delt with whatever was happening. _Yeah right, you go and possibly get killed and I will TRY to sleep. _

It's not like Sheik really sleeps anyway. He is a Sheikah, trained ready for action anytime of the day or the night. It's not like their enemies will go to attack them and be like 'Oh, let's hold on that attack, they're asleep, and it's just not fair.' Sheik would pay to see the day when that actually happened.

There was a snap of a twig and Sheik threw his Kunai towards the direction of the noise. A muffled 'owfff' was heard followed closely with the sound of someone hitting the wall of the makeshift tent the Hero and Sheik had made. Sheik quickly (and silently) ran over and gasped in shock.

Link was pinned to the wall with his own Kunai.

"Hero!" Sheik called out loudly before he quickly began extracting the kunai from the Hero. So far the ones holding in legs in place only got his clothes. "I'm so sorry!" He kept repeating over and over.

"It's okay Sheik! Calm down, I'm fine; no really." Link said as he brushed his clothes off after Sheik had finished taking the Kunai off of him and grimaced when Sheik touched his head, next to his left eye.

"You're bleeding." Sheik said matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine!" Link called, but Sheik relentlessly grabbed his hand and dragged the Hero over to the campfire. He plopped down on one of the high logs and looked at Link expectantly. Link sighed before going and kneeling in front of Sheik, blushing at the awkward position and how close their faces were. He closed his eyes, waiting for Sheik to finish. Sheik put his hands on Link's face, beside his left eye (where he was injured). Link's eyes opened at the coolness of Sheik's hands. For the first time he realized Sheik must have already took his mask off.

His face was perfectly chiseled, (what else would you expect?) Link had never REALLY seen his face. He had seen glances when Sheik had took it off for a second to adjust it.

"Your hands are cold." Link said leaning into Sheiks touch, purring slightly as Sheiks hand fluttered across his cheek. He grabbed Sheik's other hand and held it in both of his. Sheik's hands were frozen! "I thought I told you to wait in the tent where it was warm and sleep…" Link trailed off, looking the Sheikah in the eyes. The red eyes looked down as a small blush appeared on his cheeks; suddenly he remembered his mask was off and blushed harder.

"I couldn't sleep knowing you might be in danger…." The Sheikah trailed off, the Hero's insides started fluttering rapidly. Link just stared at Sheik until he finally met his gaze. Link sighed and smiled at the beautiful blond.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He leaned in and kissed the Sheikah, whose eyes opened widely. Link melted in Sheik's lap; finally Sheik unfroze and started kissing Link back. Then Link put his arm around Sheik's waist and Sheik immediately pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Link eyes darted back and forth between his eyes; full of confusion. Sheik just shook his head and sighed; not knowing exactly what to say.

"I just… need some space?" The Sheikah ended with. Link smiled a small sad smile, and leaned forward and kissed Sheik on the cheek.

"I'd be happy to share my space, let me know if you want some." Link said softly and got up and walked over to the other end of the campsite, he pulled out his blanket from the tent and laid it on the ground outside. He lay on his back and closed his eyes. Sheik watched the Hero thoughtfully and decided his answer.

He walked stealthily over to Link, suddenly thankful for his silent abilities. He sat beside Link and hovered next to his ear.

"Link?" Sheik breathed, nothing more than a whisper. Suddenly Link's eyes shot opened and he replied with an 'hm?' "I need some of that space." Was all he said before places his lips on the larger man. Link pulled Sheik on him so he was straddling the Hero. Their kisses because more and more intense and finally they both pulled back; needing air. Sheik slid off of Link, beside him and snuggled close to him; taking in his scent.

"I love you, my Sheikah." Link whispered into Sheik's ear and accepted his snuggling.

"I love you, my Hero."

**I am currently taking requests on one-shots and full-lengths for almost any anime, book or Legend of Zelda (or kingdom hearts)**

**Press my button =)**


End file.
